Remember what you Read
by Urebriviel
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED. Hermione has just broken up from Ron, she wants to change but at what consequences?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story J K Rowling does. Anyway I had better shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Remember what you Read  
  
As Hermione looked into those deep blue eyes full of love she knew this was right, she knew she could always look into his those deep eyes with pure trust. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he simply smiled that loving smile of his. Then he slowly lent in and kissed Hermione on the lips.  
  
"I love you Hermione and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he slowly said. Hermione smiled "I love you too Ron, till the day I die" she simply replied back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione snapped out of her dream. She looked around her dormitory only to find Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown both asleep in their four poster beds. Hermione slowly shook her head trying to get the images to leave but she couldn't.  
  
Ron and her had broken up less then 2 weeks ago after an endless 1-½ relationship. They had broken up due to an argument and since then they had utterly ignored each other. There friends had tried everything to get them back together but all were failed attempts. Hermione and Ron were both stubborn little shits as Harry often phrased their behavior and now most chances of them getting back together were nil.  
  
Hermione got up out of her four poster bed and had a quick shower, got changed, brushed her teeth and then washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror 'I need to get on with my life and get over Ron" she said.  
  
She looked at her hair "First get rid of this ugh ugly hair do, I'm 16 for crying out loud I need to change and my hair is the start"  
  
With that Hermione grabbed a bottle of 'sleek easy hair straightener' of the bathroom bench.  
  
Then she lathered it into her hair and waited an impatient half an hour. She then brushed her hair straight and pulled her now hip high hair up into a ponytail and placed a ribbon around it. Smiling at herself she walked out of the bathroom and out of her dormitory.  
  
She had barely walked meters when she was barged right onto her arse. She looked up and met the eyes of none other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
He looked at her for an awkward moment and then walked off turning red in the ears and muttering 'girls' to himself.  
  
Hermione Granger stood up of the ground and yelled to Ron's fading back  
  
'Don't say sorry or anything' then she stormed downstairs and out of the common room towards the great hall for breakfast.  
  
As she walked down the soon filling corridors towards the great hall, boy's heads began to turn as they saw a 'beautiful' Hermione Granger walking past them. All the boys went scarlet as they looked at her and then quickly did a double take again. None the less Hermione ignored this and entered the great hall to run into none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione fell backwards landing yet again on her arse.  
  
Draco looked at her and sneered "Watch where your going mudblood" but soon stopped as he got a good look at Hermione. Draco's cheeks went red and then he quickly turned and walked away saying "Sorry for knocking you over Hermione".  
  
Hermione looked at him and then the thought hit her "Did he just say my name and also say sorry to me?" she slowly thought these thoughts until she was interrupted by two hand wrapping around her waist and slowly lifting her up.  
  
Hermione turned to find Harry lifting her up saying "Upsy daisy Hermione" She smiled at Harry.  
  
Then Harry slowly looked at her differently. He looked her up and down and then said "You look really nice today Hermione I like what you did to you hair" and then blushing he quickly turned and made his way to the house table.  
  
After breakfast Hermione, Harry and (to Hermiones great annoyance) Ron all walked down to their first lesson of the day 'potions'. As they entered the classroom they sat down at their usual seat at the back of the class. The rest of the class arrived, as did Snape, Snape looked around and grinned.  
  
"Today class we shall be learning how to make a 'Forgive and Forget potion' I shall pair you off into partner's " and with that Snape walked straight over to Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter you shall be working with Mister Crabbe and Mister Weasley you shall be working with Miss Parkinson" and then Snape rounded onto Hermione "And Miss Granger you shall be working with Mister Malfoy" and with that he walked around the room pairing the rest of the class together.  
  
After Snape had finished matching the pairs up he instructed the class to 'Begin'. Hermione walked over to an ever-reddening Draco.  
  
They got their ingredient and began sorting them out. She began slowly dicing her 'Frog's Liver' when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to find a beetroot colored Malfoy.  
  
"Yes what is it?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Um well I err just wanted to say sorry about knocking you over earlier. I didn't see you there and well yeah I'm sorry" and with this Malfoy got his ingredients and rapidly began dicing them.  
  
After a very strange and bizarre 1 and half-hours of Draco been nice to her. Snape walked over to Hermione and Draco's cauldron and then he called the classes attention.  
  
"Class we shall now have a demonstration of the effect of this potion" he began Then placing two goblets into the cauldron he gave 1 each to Hermione and Draco and said 'Drink'.  
  
They both did as they were told and then Hermione feeling extremely calm looked at Draco with a smile.  
  
"Oh Draco I'm so sorry" but Draco interrupted her  
  
"Oh Hermione, I've been so mean and cruel towards you, if only you knew. It's not true never! I only did it to hide my true emotions for you. Hermione I love you" and with this Hermione snapped out of the potions spell to find Draco walking towards her with love in his eyes. Hermione tried to escape out of his grasp but couldn't Draco forced his mouth upon hers and passionately kissed her.  
  
Draco withdrew and pleaded "Hermione be mine forever" and Draco then snapped awake to find a screaming Hermione running out of the classroom.  
  
Draco looked around at his class who were in hysteric fits of laughter. Except for two individual boys, both with anger in their eyes Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron looked like he was ready to explode the only thing stopping him attacking Malfoy was Neville, Dean and Seamus holding him back.  
  
"What? What did I do?" he exclaimed as he turned around towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You pleaded that you loved Granger and then you kissed her" Crabbe explained  
  
"Oh no!" Malfoy panicked "What have I done?" he said out loud to the class.  
  
"I'll tell you what your done Malfoy, you touched MY girl" Ron yelled as he broke free and punched Malfoy in the eye. The two both brawled; punching and kicking until an angry Snape walked over and pulled them apart  
  
"Detention Weasley and 40 points from Griffindor, 10 points from Slytherin and a detention for Miss Granger for leaving class without a irrelevant excuse. Now class dismissed" And with that the class left.  
  
Hermione dashed trough the halls running for Griffindor tower. She was scared shitless. "Malfoy had Kissed her, Malfoy kissed me, Malfoy stuck his tongue inside my month and oh I think I'm going to be sick" and with that Hermione dashed into the girls toilets and throwed up. She then walked back out the toilets and ran into Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
"Are you O.K. Hermione" Ron said  
  
"Yeah I think I will be soon as I" and with this she ran back into the toilets and throwed up yet again.  
  
She walked out to find Ron and Harry still there.  
  
"Sorry guys" she said slightly embarrassed  
  
"No worries Hermione, I would feel sick as well if Malfoy kissed me" Harry said  
  
"I think we all would be sick if Malfoy kissed you Harry" Ron replied And then they all started laughing. "I think we have about 25 minutes left before charms do you want to go back to Griffindor tower?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah o.k. Hermione can I have a private word with you?" Ron asked Unknown to Hermione she had just been talking to Ron in the first time in 2 weeks. She suddenly realized.  
  
Hermione slowly nodded and said, "Ok then"  
  
Harry noticing this was a 'private conversation' looked at them and then said "um see you guys in the common room ok" and then he took of down the hall towards Griffindor tower. Ron turned towards Hermione and smiled  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, you don't know what it has felt like these 2 weeks without you" Ron slowly began  
  
"Regret that's what it is, I lost the only person I've ever loved and all I won't is to get you back Hermione, I love you with all my heart. We should have never had that argument because ever since then my heart has been torn in two. Hermione say you will take me back let me be your boyfriend let me love you again forever" Ron pleaded  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. She hadn't imagined this conversation happening she had now thought they were finished as a couple. She looked up at Ron tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron I just don't know" she slowly began  
  
"Can't we just be friends for the time been and think about it for a while? Please Ron let me have some time" Hermione finished  
  
Ron looked at her with a smile "Of course anything for you Hermione and then he placed and arm on her shoulder and they walked to Griffindor tower.  
  
As they talked along on the way. Hermione suddenly stopped she looked straight ahead to see Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends. Draco looked up and saw Hermione who was slowly turn green and an angry Ron standing next to her.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. If you did please review so I can write more. Anyway toddles Itsy-bitsy-spider 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember what you Read  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story o.k. (I know everyone writes that but stuff it! so am I BWAHAHAHAHA) so anyway enjoy and please review so I can write more. Or else hehehe.  
  
Chapter 2 Hermione looked at Ron  
  
"Just ignore him Hermione" Ron instructed. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
They continued walking and walked straight past Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione stopped and quickly spun around someone had just grabbed her wrist. As she spun she saw that Malfoy had grabbed it and was looking at her with a smile. She tried to snatch her wrist back despiratly. Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at Malfoy with narrow eyes. He then snatched Hermiones wrist out of Malfoys Clasp.  
  
" Get your filthy hand off Hermione, Malfoy" Ron sneered at Malfoy as he pulled her hand free.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it weasel? I can touch her if I want" Malfoy sneered back  
  
"Not if I can stop it" Ron argued back as he clenched his fists  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione ignoring Ron. Crabbe and Goyle were both flexing their fists towards Ron.  
  
"Hermione I just wanted to say sorry about in Potions" Malfoy began  
  
"Don't you dare talk to her Malfoy" Ron yelled at Malfoy  
  
Hermione was shocked. Malfoy and Ron were, she tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. They were fighting over her. And with this Hermione let out a giggle and ran of in hysterics. Ron thinking she had hurt herself ran after her but not before giving Malfoy a dirty look.  
  
Hermione rushed into Griffindor common room. She looked around and found a nice comfy chair by the fire. She sat down well better said she sprawled on the chair just as Ron entered the common room and rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah, why" she replied  
  
"It's just you took of so fast I thought something had happened to you" Ron said  
  
"Oh that hehehe oh never mind. Anyway we had better go to Herbology now," Hermione said  
  
They then both got up and grabbed their books and walked out of the common room towards Herbology. Ron and Hermione talked on the way catching up on what had happened in potions. Ron informed Hermione that they both got detentions and Hermione said some fairly fowl words about Snape which made Ron say 'Language, young lady'. They both arrived at the greenhouses to find a smiling Harry grinning at them.  
  
"Well have you made up, are you now talking?" Harry asked  
  
" Yes we are talking and before you asked we are giving it a rest for the time been" Ron said  
  
"Giving what a rest hmmm?" Harry asked slyly  
  
"Oh do you always have to think so dirty, Ron and I are giving the dating a break for a while do you now understand" Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh o.k. Then but when" Harry began  
  
"Stop thinking dirty" Hermione and Ron yelled at him  
  
But they never heard him slowly mumble "I wasn't that time"  
  
The lesson ended and they all dropped their books back in the common room and made there way to the great hall for lunch. Hermione walked into the hall walked to the Griffindor table grabbed a sandwich and was about to walk back out, when Harry and Ron stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" they both asked together  
  
"Well if you must know the library, they just received a new shipment of books and I would like to see what they have got. Anyway BYE" and with that Hermione walked out of the great hall heading towards the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy sat at the slytherin table watching as Hermione walked out of the great hall. He was ignoring what Crabbe and Goyle were muttering around him until.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know what's got into you lately all you keep doing is staring at that mudblood ugh it's sickening' Crabbe complained  
  
"Yeah she's some kind of hussy or something" Goyle growled at Malfoy.  
  
"I know its just everytime I see her something happens to me ugh what's wrong with me" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Malfoy then stood up. "I need to go to the library and get that book for that potions essay meet you in the common room" Malfoy muttered as he quickly walked out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked my 2 chapter. If you did please write a review so I can continue writing. Anyway better go. PS: I'm a shit editor so don't be cruel hmm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remember what you Read  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does all right. Anyway hope you like my third chapter of the story. And please review so that I know I'm not a shit writer. You better or else Mwahahahaha. 'Or else what, you ask' I'll tell you why because if you don't I'll sit on you and it shan't be pretty hehehe.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Hermione walked towards the library eating her sandwich, She got that eerie feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and looked back down the corridor but no one was there. She walked into the library and spotted Madam Pince the librarian and walked over to her. Madam Pince showed her where the new shipment of books was located. Then explained that if she needed any help it would have to wait as she was going to the great hall to have lunch. And with that Madam Pince left leaving Hermione alone in the library.  
  
Hermione walked over to the new shipment of books that had just arrived. She tilted her head and read the titles. Why running her fingers over the spines of the books, she was looking for that one book she wanted and had waited patiently for, finally she found it and smiling she pulled the book out and said out loud it's name "it's finally here 'Animagi and how they learn'".  
  
Hermione stepped back and gasped as she ran into someone, she turned around slowly and met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was grinning broadly and the color of strawberries. Hermione stepped back from him. But Malfoy who was still smiling, closed the gap Hermione had made. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What I want, what I want to know is why everytime I'm around you this happens" Malfoy said as he pointed to his face. "Why" He asked again.  
  
"I I , I don't know why Malfoy" Hermione stuttered to him.  
  
"But you must know why" Malfoy said as he stepped towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione yet again stepped back, banging into the bookcase. Malfoy yet again closed the gap she had made.  
  
"In potions what I said was true, it made me realize all this time when I was tormenting you, I was, I was hiding my true emotions from you. My deep down emotions I was hiding. I was ashamed but now I'm not" Malfoy said this as he stepped forward again. But before Hermione could react, Malfoy smacked his mouth against hers and passionately kissed her.  
  
Hermione broke free from the kiss and pushed Malfoy of her.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione yelled at Malfoy  
  
"Come on Hermione, don't tell me you didn't like that, Submit to the truth" Malfoy pleaded.  
  
"The truth, huh the truth of the matter is that I despise you. I always have and always will" Hermione yelled back at him.  
  
"Hermione, how can you say that. Listen to you true emotions what do they tell you hmm" Malfoy said this, as he yet again lent in for a kiss. Hermione pushed him back.  
  
"My emotions huh, my true emotions are telling me to brake free and leave my well known trademark behind" Hermione replied.  
  
Then Hermione lifted her knee up, and kneed him in the groin. Malfoy bent over wincing in pain. Malfoy looked up at Hermione and simply said "No matter how much you hurt me, no matter what, I will always love you and you shall soon love me in return"  
  
With this Hermione ran out of the library and rushed through the corridors towards the great hall. She flew into the hall and ran to the Griffindor table. She went over to Ginny and pleaded.  
  
"Ginny I need to talk to you about something" Ginny looked up at Hermione puzzled.  
  
"Why, what is it? What's a matter Hermione" Ginny asked  
  
"Ginny, please just come I need to talk to you" Hermione said. Ginny nodded and the two girls left heading towards Griffindor tower.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. "I wonder what's wrong with Hermione" Ron said to Harry "I don't know" Harry replied "Hmm I just hope its got nothing to do with Malfoy" Ron said to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione quickly told Ginny of her day so far. The two girls sat in Hermiones dormitory talking. Ginny told Hermione to watch out, because as Ginny's father had told Ginny. The Malfoys were a bad family to mess with.  
  
I hope you like the 3 chapter, I will write more soon o.k. Plus please review and give my any pointers that would help my story to improve. Anyway toddles. P.S: sorry that this chapter is so short, next chapter will be longer I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Like I said before read and review, or I shall sit on you and it shall not be very pretty Muwahahaha  
  
  
  
Remember what you Read  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Five months slowly passed and it was soon January. As the winter snow fell around Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat in the Common room of Griffindor tower laughing. Christmas had come and gone so as they sat in the common room they munched on all their assortments of lollies, they had been given.  
  
Today was there final day of the Christmas holidays before school resumed. They were all going to spend the day lazing around until.  
  
"Let's go have a snowball fight" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, Because everytime I end up playing against you Harry, I end up either sore or with a wet arse." Hermione complained  
  
"Yeah I agree with Harry, it would be fun" Ginny commented  
  
Hermione spun around to Ginny "Traitor" she mumbled to Ginny  
  
"Yeah Ron, what about you? Do you want to go have a snowball fight?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Well I would never say no, to see Hermione with a wet arse" Ron replied  
  
(Ron and Hermione had started dating again in November)  
  
"Ron, your supposed to be on my side" Hermione complained  
  
" Ha Hermione, you think you know me so well," Ron said as he pulled Hermione up.  
  
The 4 made their way outside the castle. The were all rugged up in there pullover cloaks. They divided into 2 teams Hermione/Ron and Ginny/Harry. The teams both made there way to a designated area (Base) and began to make snowballs and then Harry yelled 'Ready' and Ron replied with 'Ready' and with that the game began.  
  
Snowballs were pelted back and forth. Then once they had run out of made snowballs, they charged at each other. 'Wham' Hermione was hit in the face by a snowball and fell over from the blow onto her arse. She looked up and found Harry pointing and in hysterics. Hermione got up yelling.  
  
"I'm going to get you Harry James Potter" and with that she ran after Harry pelting snowballs at him.  
  
Ginny and Ron began throwing snowballs (well best said pelted snowballs) at each other. Ron pelted a snowball at Ginny and the force pushed Ginny over onto her arse. Ron continued throwing snow at her why Ginny was on the ground laughing. Then Ron ran over to her, quickly picked her up and throwed her into a low snow ditch.  
  
"Help Ron, I'm stuck" Ginny yelled as she wiggled her legs trying to escape. "Ron, help me" she pleaded as Ron ran away in hysterics looking for Hermione and Harry.  
  
Ron rounded a corner and found Hermione and Harry. Hermione was on the ground with snow covering her and laughing. Harry was standing near her slowly gathering a huge snowball, he held it above his head and was about to throw it at Hermione when, Ron who had just arrived pegged a small snowball at him. Harry lost control of the gigantic snowball he held and it fell and landed on Harrys head. Harry fell to the ground from the force.  
  
Ron burst into hysterics, as did Hermione  
  
"Mess with my girlfriend Harry, and you mess with me" Ron said.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and ran over to Ron.  
  
"Oh ha ha Ron, anyway where's Ginny" Harry asked  
  
" Oh over there with her arse stuck in the snow and her feet twiddling as she's trying to get out" Ron said pointing to the area he had just come. With that Ron and Hermione let out even more laughter and soon Harry joined in. Harry ran over to where Ron had pointed.  
  
When Ginny was free the game continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day quickly ended and all the students arrived. As Hermione sat at the Griffindor table with her friends she yet again got that eerie feeling she was been watched. Hermione turned and looked at all the other tables but no one was looking at her. She continued eating.  
  
That night as Hermione was slowly drifting to sleep she went to turn her light of on her sidetable and there was a note there. Hermione picked it up. It was written in an untidy writing. As she slowly read it she gasped. The note read simply.  
  
I'm still waiting and watching  
  
Hermione looked at the note again and again. What could this mean was it Malfoy or one of the guys playing a practical joke? Yes that was right it was properly just Harry 'the little shit'. Hermione thought to herself as she fell into a steady sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione got up the next day and once again lathered her hair in 'sleek easy hair straightener' she walked down to her common room and patiently waited for Ron. 'I will play along with this joke and act as so nothing happened' she thought to her self as Ron arrived.  
  
They walked down to the Great hall and ate breakfast.  
  
"Well see you later" Ron called as he began to walk of with Harry for divination  
  
"Oh Bye, aren't you forgetting something" Hermione said as she pointed to her cheek  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that pimple cream for you, I'll give it to you later" Ron joked  
  
"Oh Ron, you can be so daft sometimes," Hermione said. Ron smiled and embraced Hermione in a passionate kiss "See you, Mione" Ron said as he and Harry left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione slowly made her way to Arithmacy, as she slowly crept up the stairs that lead to the classroom; she yet again got that feeling. Hermione turned around, but no one was there.  
  
Hermione slowly walked around yet another corner and screamed as she was knocked out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe I hoped you liked that chapter. It was longer like I said and I left you a lovely cliffhanger. I will write the 5th chapter, as soon as I get a total of 11 review. The faster I get the reviews the faster I write. Hehehe aren't I nice?  
  
Anyway Toodles Itsy-bitsy-spider 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these character blah blah blah  
  
I felt like being nice so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Remember what you Read  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hermiones missing, Apparently she got kidnapped, I heard she's dead." Thousands of rumors made their ways through the halls of Hogwarts as Harry and Ron made there way to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Do you reckon any of the rumors are true?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, but I hope my Hermione is safe" Ron slowly replied  
  
The two boys walked up to the entrance to Dumbledores office.  
  
"What was the password Mcgonagall told us, when we were summoned here?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"Oh I can't remember, hang on it's butterscotch schnapps" Ron said as the door that lead to Dumbledores office opened.  
  
The boys made there way up the moving stairs and walked into the hall with pictures of previous headmasters. Then Harry walked over to Dumbledores office and lightly tapped on the door. Dumbledore quickly answered and shuffled the boys inside. He then rounded on them.  
  
"I'm sure you know why you are here" Dumbledore simply asked them.  
  
"No actually we don't. We only heard rumors, and then we were brought here" Ron simply said.  
  
"Oh! Ok then, well I'll tell you the facts, I've required from Mr. Malfoy here" Dumbledore pointed to a seat.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly spun around "What's he doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sit down all will soon be explained." Dumbledore said. Both Harry and Ron sat down on a chair.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and began.  
  
"Well as we know Hermione has been kidnapped, By whom or what we do not know, all we know is it wore a black cape. She was taken this morning on her way to arithmancy. We only found a note that simply said:  
  
I'll get you and you won't escape now  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Dumbledore wide eyed and shocked.  
  
"And how does Malfoy know this?" Ron asked  
  
"Well that's a good question, well you see Mister Malfoy was how can I say it? Following Hermione, and when it happened, he screamed out and the creature whatever it was that wore the black cape backed away and ran away with Hermione. If it wasn't for Malfoy, Hermione could be dead this very minute." Dumbledore said  
  
"But how do we know she isn't well um dead?" Harry gulped as he said it  
  
"Ask Mister Weasley here" Dumbledore asked  
  
"What, I don't know' Ron said  
  
"Yes you do Ron, can you feel her dead in your heart. Deep down does it feel as though she's dead and forever gone?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um I don't know. No, No she isn't dead she wouldn't leave me, she'll fight " Ron said  
  
"Yeah, that I know" Malfoy muttered looking down near his groin.  
  
"And what is that surpossed to mean Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh don't worry about it" Malfoy mumbled  
  
"No Malfoy I want to know. NOW" Ron demanded  
  
"Yes, I think we all would" Dumbledore joined in  
  
Malfoy looked positively embarrassed  
  
"Well you see um one day I followed Hermione to the library to comfront her. Things got out of hand and I kissed her. We argued and then well then she kneed me in the groin' Malfoy finished looking in utter pain still.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and then they both winced.  
  
"You remember that day Hermione came and got Ginny after she came back from the library. We never found out why?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, Hehehe Hermione was in their kneeing Malfoy in the groin" Harry said as he burst out laughing. Ron smiled and then Ron too stated to giggle and then they both burst out in hysterics.  
  
Malfoy looked hurt. Dumbledore stifled the smile that was forming at the edge of his mouth and silenced Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron all of a sudden became serious "But Dumbledore how will we find her" Ron asked  
  
"That's a question even I cannot answer. We don't know where she's gone or who has taken her so all we can hope is she can escape herself" Dumbledore simply replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up in a small damp room with a high ceiling. She looked around the room and let out a sneeze from the cold. "What happened and where am I" Hermione thought in her head.  
  
Hermione walked over to a small window and looked down the 25-meter drop. A door opened behind her. Hermione turned. There was someone with a black cape on.  
  
"There is no escape as you would of seen" the human voice said  
  
'I know that voice' Hermione thought  
  
"But before Hermione had time to think about it, the man pulled down the cloak and revealed who he was.  
  
"But, but you surpossed to be good now. Not evil" Hermione stammered  
  
"All an act my dear Hermione. All an act" the man then walked over to Hermione and threw her to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione, I can't do that. You see my master wanted me to throw you around a bit, make you bleed and I must follow orders" the man said  
  
The man lifted his wand up and Hermione began floating. The man lifted his wand higher and higher until Hermione was on the roof. Then laughing he pulled his wand down and a piecing scream filled the room, as Hermione was flung down fast and hit the ground. And then all was yet again in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A hundred-Miles away Ron sat bolt upright yelling. Harry snapped awake and sat up. The other boys in his dormitory woke up and looked at Ron.  
  
"What is it Ron' Asked Harry  
  
Ron was shaking "His killing her, very slowly his killing her. She's in pain and if we don't get there soon she going to die" Ron explained as he began to run out the dormitory.  
  
"Where are you going Ron" Harry asked  
  
"To see Dumbledore he'll know what to do" Ron said as he ran out the room heading for Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hoped you liked the 5th chapter. I left you another cliffhanger; I'm so nice. What is going to happen to Hermione? Who is the man with the cape? And will Ron get there in time? Find out on the next exciting episode of Remember what you Read.  
  
Hehehehe you don't know only I know what will happen Muwahahahaha. Aren't I evil. Read and Review please If I get another 5 reviews I shall put the next chapter on soon so hurry and review.  
  
Itsy-bitsy-spider 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters J. K Rowling does, I just own the plot line. If I did own the characters, well that's a different story, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I would be making millions and millions of dollars. Muwhahahahahahaha. Anyway enjoy  
  
Remember what you Read  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron dashed through the halls of Hogwarts. He ran and ran till he came to the entrance of Dumbledores office. Ron quickly said the password 'Butterscotch Snappz' and quickly entered as the door slid open. Ron ran up the stairs that lead to the headmaster's office, as Ron reached the top he was toppled over and fell onto his arse with a loud thump.  
  
Ron looked up and smiled as he looked into the eyes of Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need to speech to you about something" Ron quickly explained  
  
"Alright but we should speck in my office" Dumbledore replied as he helped Ron up.  
  
Once they had entered the office, Ron quickly explained what he had dreamt about. Dumbledore sat and listened. Ron stopped specking.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, was I having a vision?" Ron asked  
  
"I think indeed so Mr. Weasley. You saw what happened to Hermione as it happened, Only true love can do such a thing as that Ron" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But what can we do?" Ron asked  
  
"We must wait till you have another dream, and once you do you must immediately tell me what happens, then hopefully we can pinpoint Hermiones location" Dumbledore explained  
  
"But how? How will you know where she is?" Ron asked  
  
"All will be explained when you have another dream, now of to bed with you" Dumbledore said  
  
Ron nodded and then walked out the office saying "Goodnight."  
  
Ron walked down the moving staircase, walked out the door and entered the corridor. Ron walked day dreaming in a daze, as he snapped out of the daydream, he realized he was near the dungeons no where near Griffindor tower. Ron sighed and turned around and began to make his way back, the correct way to Griffindor tower.  
  
Ron felt a shiver run down his spine, he turned and in a blinding flash someone with a black cape on charged at Ron. Ron yelled as he was slammed against the wall, he slowly felt dizzy as unconsciousness began to claim him. Ron heard a voice speak in his ear.  
  
"My master will be pleased, Two down and One to go. I never thought you would be so easy to capture though Ron" The man said as Ron slowly fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Before Ron passed out a single thought ringed in his brain 'I know that voice' he thought as the blackness surrounded him and then he knew no more as he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron slowly woke up and looked around the small room with a high ceiling. As he observed the room he saw the figure of a girl on the ground near him. "Hermione" Ron yelled as he dashed towards her pale body.  
  
Ron knelt down and picked her up and cradled her on his lap. He bent down and kissed her cold lips, he pulled back and then fear gripped him. Ron frantically felt for her pulse and broke down into tears at what he found.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did Ron find? Is she dead? Is she alive? Hmm. Find out on the next exciting chapter of dum da dum dum 'Remember what you Read'  
  
Hehehe you don't know I do haha. Please read and review In the next chapter we will find out who this prick is with the black cape, and other stuff so Read and Review PLEASE!  
  
Itsy_Bitsy_Spider 


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to say a big thankyou to all my reviewers. You don't know how much it means to me, it gives me so much confidence and keeps me continuing to write. Let me just say, YOU GUYS RULE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story J.K Rowling does. I own only the plot line 'which is an original' anyway better get my story cracking. Enjoy  
  
Remember what you Read Chapter 7  
  
Tears spilled down Ron's face. Memories flooded his mind, from when Hermione and him were carefree lovers venturing into love. Ron loved Hermione with all his heart; he would do anything for her, absolutely anything. So why did she have to leave him? Why?  
  
Ron continued to frantically fell for her pulse again and again. Each time he felt for her pulse he thought 'Next time, next time it will beat' but it never beated and Ron wouldn't come to terms with the truth. Ron began mouth to mouth resuscitation. He placed his hands over her heart and forced his hands down.  
  
"Beat dammit, beat" he said over and over again "Bloody beat, come back to me Hermione I need you, can't you hear me, I NEED YOU." Ron yelled  
  
Tears flooded down his face as realization dawned on him.  
  
"She's dead, she's dead," he slowly said  
  
"NO, NO she can't be dead. Not now, we've been through too much to let our love die. YOU HEAR ME HERMIONE YOU STUBBORN SHIT! YOU COME BACK TO ME NOW DAMMIT BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW, I LOVE YOU" Ron thumped Hermione's chest over and over again.  
  
Ron lent over her once again to breathe air into her mouth in a final attempt. He breathed air into Hermione and was answered by a whisper.  
  
"Your breath stinks Ron"  
  
Ron looked down and looked into the eyes of Hermione as they fluttered open.  
  
"Hermione, Oh Hermione I thought you were dead," Ron said as he lent in and locked their lips in a kiss.  
  
"I think I was, and then this voice said I was a stubborn shit and I thought ' I'm bloody going to kick his arse' and voila here I am" Hermione replied  
  
"Oh Hermione, I love you so much. Do you know how hard it was when you were gone" but Ron was interrupted by a kiss placed on his lips  
  
"Don't worry Ron I'm here now," Hermione said as she hugged Ron close to her.  
  
"Oh, How sweet" a voice said from the entrance to the room  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around and where faced by a man with black cape.  
  
"Ropinyo Separrato" the man bellowed.  
  
Hermione and Ron where lifted of the floor, and slammed against the wall as ropes wrapped around them binding them.  
  
"Hermione" Ron yelled at the weakened Hermione next to him  
  
"I'm ok Ron, I'll live" Hermione replied  
  
"Not for long she won't be" the man with the black cape replied  
  
Ron turned and looked at the man " Who are you?" Ron yelled  
  
"Oh, I think you already know who I am. But I think I should tell you, since it's going to be the last gorgeous face you will ever see" The man said as he flung of his cape and revealed who his was.  
  
Hermione and Ron both gasped  
  
"LOCKHART, why you son of a bitch" Ron yelled at him.  
  
" Right you are Ron, and language please," Lockhart said as he aimed his wand at Hermione.  
  
"Torturumba" Lockhart said as a stream of blue light flew out at Hermione. The room was once again filled with a piercing scream.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. Ron knew this was an advanced torturing spell.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione. Stop it Lockhart. Leave her alone. Take your grudge out on me instead, not her" Ron yelled as tears streamed down his face as he looked at Hermione screaming in pain.  
  
"Gladly, with pleasure" Lockhart said as he turned his wand on Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hoped you liked chapter 7. A bit of swearing, but hey it needs to be there. May I just point out my story is almost finished WooHoo, and have I got an ending for you Muwhahahaha. I know you don't hehehe. Please REVIEW  
  
Itsy-Bitsy-Spider 


	8. Chapter 8

I 'm sorry to my readers that it took so long to post up this chapter. I've had exams and I needed to study.  
  
Thankyou to all my reviewers. It's really encouraging to know that people actually like what I'm writing about, so yeah thanks for the support.  
  
Remember What You Read Chapter 8  
  
Darkness slowly consumed the forms of the two teenagers. Blood sprouted from Ron's mouth as he moved around on the ground clutching his stomach from the ever-increasing pain. Ron slowly dragged his weak body to the form of his girlfriend Hermione. Ron slowly placed a hand on her head and whispered her name.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron slowly said through clenched teeth due to the pain.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, tears ringing her eyes.  
  
"It hurts," she said in a whisper, "so much," she finished as she clung to her side.  
  
Ron shook with anger. There was no harm surpossed to come to Hermione, Lockhart agreed. 'Lockhart' Ron thought over and over again 'double crosser' was the only distinguished words that Hermione could interpret as he spoke about him.  
  
A laugh broke out in the small room.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned to see Lockhart at the entrance to the room.  
  
"Rather pathetic isn't it Master?" Lockhart said to someone beside him.  
  
"Yes, but I thought you said you had all three. It will only work with them all." A cold sinister voice replied from Lockhart's side.  
  
Lockhart smiled. "Potter will come soon enough, but shouldn't we have some more fun with these two? They are the cause for me losing millions of gallons and sickles. Now the wizarding world see me as 'a lunatic'." Lockhart finished throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"We do deserve some fun while we wait, I don't see why not. They did after all humiliate you and we can't have my servants disrespected." the voice finished.  
  
Hermione and Ron clung to each other as Lockhart and the man beside him stepped fully into the room, wands at the ready.  
  
Hermione and Ron gasped as they recognized the man next to Lockhart.  
  
"You." Ron began.  
  
"You, are Lockhart's Master." Hermione finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood in Dumbledores office receiving the news of Ron's kidnapping. Harry was shaking with rage as the truth was slowly revealed to him.  
  
"We have to find them." Harry demanded.  
  
"How?" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I don't know. But we have to find them. They're all I have." Harry quietly finished.  
  
"I understand that. But there is no other way. We can only wait." Dumbledore finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown to Harry and Dumbledore a quiet listener stood waiting outside the door.  
  
"It shouldn't have turned out this way." Draco said to himself.  
  
"It's all my fault I shouldn't have spoken about it to him." Draco finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You." Ron gasped again.  
  
" But why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You should know Hermione. My family always gets what they want and you are not an exception." The man explained.  
  
"I don't understand." Hermione replied clutching at her side as a sharp pain erupted.  
  
"You hurt my son Draco's feelings. You rejected him and nobody rejects a Malfoy." Lucius finished stepping closer to the two teenagers lying on the floor of the room.  
  
"Draco. This is all because of an obsessive crush." Hermione stated.  
  
"That is only one reason out of three. The first reason is like my servant beside me said revenge, the second reason is due to you Hermione, for your rejection, and thirdly the last reason is for my master who plainly wants rid of you two and that Potter." Lucius finished.  
  
"We should really get a move on wouldn't you say Master?" Lockhart sneered edging closer to Hermione and Ron wand at the ready.  
  
"Yes I agree." Lucius replied holding his wand up and toasting Hermione and Ron's defeat to 'revenge'.  
  
Lockhart and Lucius were about to cast their wands down on the two quivering teenagers when an endless wail of 'Noooooooooo' filled the room.  
  
Lucius and Lockhart stopped in their tracks as the form of a teenager charged into the room wand at the ready.  
  
"Meet your defeat." the teenager stated as he stood in a duel stance facing the two men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I know it was short but it has to because let me just say 'reasons'. Please review and give me your opinions.  
  
Anyway bye. Urebriviel  
  
PS: I've changed my name from Itsy_Bitsy_Spider to Urebriviel so sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Also I would like to say a big thankyou to my two friends Belle-Bing and Blood_And_Black_Roses, for helping me heaps with the editing. You guys rock! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story JK Rowling does.  
  
Remember what you Read.  
  
Chapter 9 The form of the teenager stood in the doorway of the small room. Everyone looked at him. Everyone knew who he was. Only two people in the room, cared deeply for him. He was there best friend, and he was going to save them. They hoped.  
  
"We meet again, Potter." Lucius sneered.  
  
"So we do, Lucius." Harry replied with a voice filled with hatred for the man.  
  
Harry turned to the two forms of his best friends on the ground. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll finish this." Harry stated, as he directed his wand at Lockhart and Lucius.  
  
"This never should off happened, they did nothing, they are innocent and you will pay." Harry yelled at them.  
  
"Such words Potter, out of that small mouth of yours. Look at the situation you are now in. Your friends cannot help you, you can only help yourself, and now you will die sadly I must say at my hands." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you reckon." He stated as he began to mutter the beginning cantation for the Avada Kedavra spell.  
  
Lucius turned to look at Lockhart beside him.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, kill him." He yelled.  
  
Lockhart nodded and began muttering a curse.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry bellowed aiming his spell towards Lucius.  
  
Lockhart looked at Harry and yelled 'EXPELIERAMIS." And tried to disable Harry. But Lucius wouldn't have that. He wanted to be in on some of the action. Pushing Lockhart in front of him, the spell hit Lockhart full force and Lockhart fell instantly to the ground dead.  
  
"Good ridence, to bad rubbish." Lucius muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now that is why you deserve to die, Malfoy. You kill your own slaves. Now that's pathetic." Harry yelled across the room to Lucius.  
  
"You know what Harry. You are at my mercy and when I am finished torturing you. Like I did your friends. You are going to wish that you died in that muggle home that your bastard parents died in." Lucius called back to Harry.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Harry yelled.  
  
And with that Harry began verses of incantation. He fired the spells continuously towards Lucius. Why Lucius continued to block them. The fight lasted for minutes. Until, Harry was cornered in a corner of the room. Lucius slowly approached him.  
  
"Do you beg for mercy Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Never, I'm not weak like yourself." Harry replied.  
  
"Me weak, No. But I seriously pity you Harry. That Mother of yours tried to save you all those years ago and what help has that done. You're going to die soon. Well actually now after I have finished torturing you. And then you will see her soon enough. Goodbye." And with that Lucius began to mutter a final incantation to the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA." Harry yelled at the same time (Harry was hiding his wand behind his back why Lucius spoke) Lucius yelled the words to the 'Cruciatus Curse'.  
  
They both crumpled to the ground in two heaps. Lucius instantly dead from the force of the Avada Kadavra spell on him, and Harry who was writhing in pain.  
  
"HARRY." Hermione and Ron screamed in unison from their spots on the floor.  
  
Ron tragged his body over to Harry, as did Hermione with more difficulty.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione weeped.  
  
"Harry fight it, don't give in." Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione bent over and picked up Harry's wand, and began muttering a counter curse (they invented one that stops the effects of the Cruciatus curse.)  
  
After the incantation was said. Harry stopped writhering. His pain ceased. Hermione smiled as Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Ron threw himself towards Harry in a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. Now you can tell me the results of the last Quidditch game at school." Ron yelled.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Ron." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I know Hermione, I shouldn't have asked him. But brilliant now he's here he can tell us, and oh what were the results." Ron continued.  
  
"Ron." Hermione tried again.  
  
"Oh and do we have to do exams this year? I hope not, since all the trouble us lot have been through. It wouldn't be fair at all."  
  
"RONNNNNN." Hermione bellowed.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked turning to a concerned looking Hermione.  
  
"This isn't Harry." Hermione said pointing to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course this is Harry." Ron replied.  
  
"No Ron this isn't Harry. This isn't Harry's wand." Hermione answered showing Ron the wand.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, maybe he borrowed another one or something." Ron continued to answer.  
  
"No Ron." Hermione said nodding her head towards Harry on the ground.  
  
But the figure on the ground wasn't Harry anymore. The figure on the ground now had blue eyes. The figure on the ground had Blond hair. The figure on the ground was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh." Ron gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's longer as promised and alot of answers have been revealed. Thankyou to all my kind reviewers. It means a lot to get all nice and encouraging reviews from you all. Thankyou.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
PS: Please review and tell me what you think. PPS: I edited this chapter myself so if the spelling and grammer is bad, tough. MWHAHAHAHAHA. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from this story.  
  
Remember what you Read Chapter 10  
  
Memories of the previous hours flooded Draco's mind. Why he did it, what was the real cause, and what did it resolve? Were his only thoughts.  
  
Memories. Draco walked away from Dumbledores office. He was angry, this should never of happened. He let it slip, he told his Father about her, and his father seeked revenge. No this was not right. Hermione, and Ron for that fact were innocent. They don't deserve this. No one deserves this. I must stop this from happening.  
  
And thus so it happened. The polyjuice potion that Draco had been making in secret was consumed. A single hair from Harry Potter's head was added and the man that he once hated, he turned into.  
  
The potion was originally made for a different purpose.  
  
Draco wanted to become Ron and experience with Hermione what he would love to experience. Love. But that was not the case. He now needed the potion to destroy the one thing in his life that he wanted to be rid of.  
  
His Father.  
  
So Draco made his way out of Hogwarts and down to Hogsmeade, and from their he appareted, something else he had taught himself, to his fathers home.  
  
Upon entering it contrasted the dreary effect his parents loved. He hated it, but had to put up with it. He walked down to the stairs and pressed a hidden switch on a panel to his left and then, stairs lifting up he made his way to the dungeon.  
  
The scene that met his eyes was an unwelcome one. His father advancing on the two forms of Hermione and Ron. This angered Draco. This had to stop. And with those thoughts he charged into the room and after a few spiteful words the battle began.  
  
The battle was almost finished, the potion was wearing out and Draco had to finish this soon. Casting one final spell that would finish his father. He cast the Avada Kedavra spell on him. With the force of the cruciatus curse that his father had said as he had cornered him, he fell to the ground. Shaking in pain and knowing it was the least he could do, he surrended himself to it.  
  
That was when she came. The women he had feelings for. Hermione. She cast a spell and his shaking stopped, the pain ceased and Draco struggled to sit up.  
  
Hermione and Ron began talking to each other, as the grayish haze began to cover his eyes. Only three words were distinguishable "That's not Harry." After that Draco passed out. He didn't know if it was from shock or exhaustion or from both but all he could remember was closing his eyes and seeing stars. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha well I know that was a really short chapter. I had to get Dracos memories out and that didn't really need to be a heaps long chapter. Sorry though. Hmmm I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Maybe Draco didn't pass out maybe he.uh maybe he died? Or maybe after the shock he dies then or maybe he lives and grows and prospers or maybe he? Hmm I wonder what really happened to Draco? How will Hermione and Ron escape and get back to Hogwarts? Oh the opportunities hehehe see that's what an author has to put up with. Awww but I love it. Anyway please read and review.  
  
Urebriviel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated for a while sorry. Anyway thanks heaps to all my reviewers, it means so much to me and yeah thankyou. Anyway onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters featured in this story. They are owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione and Ron turned as a small thump was heard. They looked at the now unconscious Draco. Hermione lifted up his head and felt for his pulse, while Ron reached for Dracos wand. Ron conducted up a stretcher for Draco and Draco was levitated onto it.  
  
Too weak to walk, Hermione and Ron waited. They couldn't move, due to the extremities of the aches and pains. Hermione was barely hanging onto her consciousness. Ron was much in the same state, but for the sake of their well been he was going to be the strong one.  
  
Looking over at the now weeping Hermione, Ron slowly placed a hand on her knee. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at him.  
  
All the love that Ron knew was penetrated from Hermione's brown eyes. She loved Ron. She always had. And she wasn't scared to show it. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Hermione lent over to Ron, slowly due to her aching limbs. She whispered the three words that Ron had missed, the words he loved and the words that he would continue to repeat to her.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"And I you." He replied as he lent in and placed a soft tendering kiss on her lips.  
  
Ron placed his arms around Hermione and simply held her, devouring in the moment.  
  
Soft breathing was soon heard and Ron looked down to the now sleeping Hermione. Ron smiled to himself as he thought of all the love he would continue to show her. To ease her pain and heartache of this memory, and his.  
  
It had been several hours since Ron had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the cell panicking. But soon relaxed as he felt the small body of Hermione still lent against him.  
  
Ron looked at the still unconscious Draco.  
  
Draco was alive, but in a deep sleep. He was in a state of shock and the only way that Draco's body could deal with that was if it went into it's comatised state. So Draco was now in a coma. For how long? Who knows.  
  
Ron was soon brought out of his revenue when the sound of something been barged or a better word to describe it would be, exploded, from outside there door.  
  
The staircase exploded and a voice was shouted. A young voice. A voice that was desperately yelling out for his friends. The voice of the real Harry Potter.  
  
Harry barged into the room. He pelted over to Hermione and Ron. Shaking his fist to ease his anger he turned to Ron. Harry didn't want to see his two best friends in this state.  
  
Harry quickly barreled Ron over in an enormous hug. Hermione was awoken to the feeling of been smothered. She pulled her body from Rons and again was smothered by another.  
  
"Get off me." She yelled into the body.  
  
Harry pulled out of his hug and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Is that how you greet a friend?" he asked.  
  
"I surpose on which friend it is." She replied mockingly.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I'm so happy to have you back." Harry said as he yet again smothered Hermione in a hug.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it. She started to laugh and soon the three of them erupted in laughter.  
  
They soon ceased their laughter as the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.  
  
"Uhem. Where is Master Draco?" The voice questioned as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at the form of the unconscious Draco.  
  
"Um, he's here. I'm not sure what's wrong with him but he's in some state. I think he's in a coma. Why?" Ron asked.  
  
The man stepped fully out of the shadows.  
  
"One likes to know the well been of there students." Dumbledore stated as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Dumbledore. But how. You weren't there when I came." Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"All will be explained when we are back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied, and a quick flick of his wrist and he had stretchers for Hermione and Ron. He levitated them all and moved them up the stairs, out of the Malfoy house and towards Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe I wonder how long Draco will be in his coma? A day, a month, a year or an eternity. Hehehe I know you don't. Anyway I hoped you like this chapter. I know it's another shortie, sorry. More will be revealed next chapter. So stayed tuned to Remember what you Read. Muwhahaha. Oh and please review.  
  
Urebriviel.  
  
PS: I thought I might add I edited this chapter myself. So if it's crap grammar and editing. Blame me. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a while. I've been so busy. Plus truth be told I don't want to finish this story so soon. I was having so much fun writing it. But that's where my idea comes in. I'm going to make a sequel to this story. Yay. Anyway enjoy and please review, come on I know you want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for Harry Potter, that honour goes to J.K. ROWLING.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
1 week later  
  
Hermione lay in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Hermione been the most severely hurt, and still lay in a resting sleep. Ron's injuries had already healed and Madam Pomfrey had told him to leave. A very resistant Ron had eventually left Hermione side, when he was promised he could visit at any hour that pleased him.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the corridors leading to Divination. Climbing up the north tower, they were met by the same rope ladder that permitted their entrance each lesson. Harry climbed up the rope ladder closely followed by Ron.  
  
The class had already started their lesson.  
  
The 'leech' as Ron and Harry had come to call Professor Trelawney, turned and looked at them.  
  
"Boys, boys why are you so late to my lesson?" she asked.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't you already know?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes I know, but I want the excuse from you." The leech replied.  
  
"Well, we were." Harry began. They were both going to give the leach a hard time this lesson.  
  
"Yes we were." Ron added.  
  
"You were what?"  
  
"Well we were." Harry said holding his smile in with difficulty.  
  
"Yes I distinctly remember that we were." Ron added.  
  
By this stage the pair had grabbed the attention of all the members of there class. All eyes turned to them. Ginny whose class had combined with Harry's was trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Boys where were you?"  
  
"Well we weren't here." Harry supplied.  
  
"I know this, but where were you?" The leach demanded.  
  
"Not in class, Professor." Ron replied.  
  
"Now boys, stop this. Where were you?"  
  
"In a corridor." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh and we were in a room, but then we left and came here." Ron added.  
  
"Boys stop avoiding the question."  
  
"What question?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
This did it, Professor Trelawney face went red, her glasses fell off and she marched towards Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry silently congratulated themselves, even George and Fred hadn't made the leech crack before.  
  
The leech pulled out her wand.  
  
"Boys tell me where you were." She yelled.  
  
"We were." Ron began, but stopped when he saw the leeches face. Her face been red and bulged up made her look a replica of a cabbage patch kid.  
  
Ron couldn't help it, a laugh erupted from him and with this laugh the rest of the class (besides Lavender and Parvati) erupted into fits of giggles.  
  
Harry watched in horror as the leech turned and glared at the class who were laughing at her.  
  
"BE QUIET." She yelled. The class quieted down and Harry walked over to the leech, placed a hand on her shoulder and simply said.  
  
"We were visiting Hermione."  
  
The leech turned and glared at Harry, who took a step back at the intensity of her glare. He thought one thought as panic settled in his stomach 'OH SHIT.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Hospital wing reading the latest addition of 'Witch weekly.' Turning over the page she sighed as she read the headline.  
  
'Gilderey Lockhart, dead and loving it.'  
  
Hermione placed the magazine on her bedside table. She quickly lay down as she heard Madam Pomfrey walk out of her office. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Madam Pomfrey came over to her bed and examined her. She gently shook Hermione.  
  
"Wake up, my dear." She whispered. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at the nurse.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Just a checkup." Madam Pomfrey replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said  
  
The nurse checked her temperature, blood pressure and her pulse rate.  
  
"How am I?" Hermione asked once the nurse was finished.  
  
"Fine, I would say you can return to your dorm the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now rest for the time being."  
  
Hermione nodded and snuggled into her pillows. Madam Pomfrey walked away and Hermione once again sat up.  
  
She turned and looked at the rows of beds beside her, and the lump that occupied the bed at the end of the room. She waited until she heard the slam of the door to Madam Pomfreys office and then she got out of her bed and made her way to the bed at the end of the room.  
  
Dizziness enveloped Hermione, but shaking her head she continued to the bed.  
  
Hermione reached the bed in a matter of moments. Sitting on a seat, she picked a book up that she had earlier placed there and began to read.  
  
'And the girl, though she would never again be normal, sighed and closed her eyes. Would this be as good as it gets or is there something better?' Hermione finished the last sentence of the book and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
She got up and pulled the covers to the figures neck. Bruises and cuts were apparent of the figures face. A broken leg and arm lay in casts. Hermione let a tear fall from her face as she bent down.  
  
'This should have never happened to you.' She said, then she turned and made her way back to her bed.  
  
A heavy wave of dizziness washed over her, as before. Collapsing on the bed, she closed her eyes and a heavy sleep claimed her.  
  
The figure Hermione had read to lay in a coma. The figure on that bed was still severely injured. The figure on that bed was Draco Malfoy. Draco hadn't improved. He was still hurt beyond repair inside and out. All the staff of Hogwarts had begun to lose hope. Draco was dying slowly but painfully. Draco would die within the week and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been bombarded with assignments, due to my school thinking I have 'no life' outside of school. Anyway I have finished all of the assignments, they're all handed in so for now, anyway I have some much needed time on my hands. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You know Hermione, I didn't think that they were going to let you out of there." Ron stated as he led Hermione out of the hospital wing.  
  
"I have to agree with you there, Ron. Did you see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what came over her. We were only kissing."  
  
"It wasn't that I was referring to Ron." Ron blushed.  
  
"What were you referring to Hermione?" Harry asked catching up to the pair.  
  
"Um nothing." Ron quickly replied. Harry stared long and hard at Ron.  
  
"What were you two up to?"  
  
"Oh, well." Hermione began, but was stopped when Ron clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth.  
  
"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione plied Ron's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Well you see, when Ron entered the Hospital Wing." Again Hermione was stopped as Ron quickly covered her mouth up.  
  
Harry, who was grinning ear to ear approached Hermione. Hermione smiled at Ron and gently pulled herself away from him. Harry then quickly grabbed her hand and the pair dashed away, closely followed by Ron.  
  
As Hermione and Harry ran, Harry asked Hermione about what had happened previously in the hospital. Hermione smiling began to explain, in a rather loud voice, so Ron could hear.  
  
Ron heard.  
  
"NO!" He screeched rounding the bend Harry and Hermione had just passed mere seconds ago.  
  
"Well you see when Ron entered the Hospital Wing to pick me up.."  
  
"HERMIONE, NOOO!!!" Ron screeched catching up in a hurry.  
  
"Well you see, he had."  
  
"DON'T" A resounding yell was issued as Ron reached out to grab Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to see Ron mere metres behind him, and catching up fast. Picking up the speed he pulled Hermione at a faster pace out of Ron's reach.  
  
"His fly undone, he was all."  
  
"HERMIONE." Ron screeched finally grabbing hold of his girlfriend from behind.  
  
Tackling Hermione and Harry to the floor, he quickly covered Hermione's mouth so she could say no more.  
  
Harry burst out laughing at Ron's quick antics. Hermione laughed as she tried to get out of Ron's clasp, yet again. Ron held Hermione firm, he wouldn't let her go this time. 'Not ever.' He silently promised to himself.  
  
Hermione lay flat in Ron's arms, her mouth was covered and she couldn't move. Smiling to herself, she continued her story loudly, despite Ron's attempt of covering her mouth up.  
  
A loud muffled voice was heard, Ron and Harry looked down at Hermione.  
  
"HE WAS ALL SCRUFFY AND WHEN MADAM POMFREY SAW HIM APPROACH ME.." She began in a yell, so that her voice was heard despite Ron's hand.  
  
Ron's eyes opened wide as Hermione came close the pinnacle of the tale.  
  
"WELL SHE PANICKED. AS RON CAME CLOSER HE GRABBED HOLD OF ME AND KISSED ME. WELL MADAM POMFREY DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS RON.'  
  
"That's enough for today Hermione." Ron said standing up with Hermione, his hand still firmly plastered over her mouth.  
  
"Please continue." Harry prompted.  
  
"Harry don't encourage her." Ron snapped quickly.  
  
"WELL SHE WENT BERSERK, SHE STARTED HITTING RON OVER THE HEAD WITH THE BROOM AND THEN SHE PULLED OUT HER WAND AND.."  
  
"Oh would you look at the time, wow Hermione. You had best be going." Ron tried yet again.  
  
"TRIED TO CAST A SPELL ON RON. I THEN YELLED FOR HER TO STOP AND THEN WHEN SHE REALISED IT WAS RON SHE FINALLY CALMED DOWN."  
  
"Oh so you had a fairly interesting morning did you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up Harry." Ron snapped. Taking his hand of Hermione's mouth, looking down a smile erupted yet again on her features.  
  
"And you know the funniest bit Harry. He still has his fly undone." Hermione finished in a normal tone, as she erupted in laughter yet again.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked down in unison, and low and behold Hermione was right. Ron quickly did up his fly.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Ron said inching closer to Hermione.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" she said in between her bout's of giggles.  
  
Ron pounced on Hermione, soon the pair were rolling in an all out tickling match, soon joined by Harry.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron soon stopped as another voice entered the hall.  
  
"And you see, my dear. That was how I came to defeat the Banshee." An all too familiar voice sounded through the halls.  
  
"Oh my, you would have been so afraid." An equally familiar voice echoed.  
  
"Oh yes, in death everyone is afraid."  
  
"I was afraid when I died."  
  
"Really, as was I. That, we both have in common." A laugh erupted and the two ghosts' in question entered the hallway.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart and Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Oh Harry my boy, and Hermione and Ron. How are you today on this fine morning?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"Hi Harry. Have you met Gilderoy Lockhart?" Myrtle asked.  
  
"Yes Myrtle, I have. What are you doing here Lockhart?"  
  
"I'm the new Professor. You see Professor Binns has decided to cease to teach. I have happily filled in his place." Lockhart replied.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
Lockhart bobbed his head up and down in response. Myrtle stared at Harry.  
  
"Well we had best be going now Gildy." She said, using a pet name.  
  
"Oh yes my dear.." Lockhart said turning and heading down another corridor.  
  
"Well that was weird." Ron stated once Lockhart and Myrtle were gone.  
  
"I have to agree with you there." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh that was so sweet." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Sweet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Myrtle has finally found someone who love's death as much as her." Hermione said standing up and walking down the hall, Ron and Harry closely in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So is he improving at all?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey as she peered into the hospital wing, looking for Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid Hermione it's classified."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey I was one of the people who saved him. I think I should have a privilege to know." Hermione snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry but the answer still remains No." Madam Pomfrey said as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Now please leave Miss Granger."  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Leave now!" Madam Pomfrey snapped as she pushed Hermione out of the hospital wing and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione now fuming walked away, she rounded the corner and ran into none other then Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want." Hermione snapped before they could get a word in.  
  
"Well.. I.. Was." Crabbe began.  
  
"What." Hermione again snapped in her foul mood.  
  
"Well you see, we were wondering if." Goyle added.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Is Draco better." Crabbe finished.  
  
"Why would you want to know?"  
  
"Well he is our friend." Goyle stated.  
  
"He is becoming worse if you must know." Hermione replied stating the obvious.  
  
"What." Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said he is really weak, and that was all I could get out of her. But I did overhear her saying he was getting worse." Hermione said calming down.  
  
"Well can't they do anything?" Goyle asked.  
  
"I know they can't, but I can." Hermione whispered slowly turning to leave.  
  
"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Help him." She finished turning and leaving Crabbe and Goyle to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review.  
  
Urebriviel 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've just finished my major exams for Yr.11 and now I've got two weeks' holidays, so all the better. I am aiming to at least finish most of this story over the holidays. I have a very unexpected idea forming in my very odd mind. Anyway enjoy. Oh and sorry about it been so short, but as they say...short and sweet.  
  
Remember what you Read  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Hermione walked down the deserted corridor, heading towards the empty potion lab. The warm, sunny sunshine she ignored. She knew everyone would be outside on a day such as today but for her.she had a mission.  
  
She had to do something before it was to late.  
  
Walking into the potion lab, she was surprised to see Professor Snape attending to a potion.  
  
For one he was apparently meant to be supervising the students outside and second, well it wasn't unusual to find him huddled over a potion, it was the book in which he was reading which astounded her.  
  
She had used the same book in her second year to transform into a slytherin, although that had gone awfully wrong. Keeping this in mind she walked directly up to Snape.  
  
'Professor Snape, I need to borrow that book.' She said indicating the book he was huddled over.  
  
Snape slightly jumped from his spot and looked at Hermione.  
  
'May I inquire why a student such as yourself is not outside where the other students should be?'  
  
'For one, Draco Malfoy is lying in a sickly state in the hospital wing..' She stopped as he cut her of.  
  
'I am aware of Malfoy's current location..' He stopped as Hermione injected.  
  
'I am here to find a cure. I need that book, I have not walked throughout these halls thinking for the past three hours to come in here and be neglected of something I know has the answer. Now Professor, please hand me the book.'  
  
'Miss Granger, how dare you speak to me in such a manner.' He snapped.  
  
Hermione held up her hand. She had not just spent the last three hours thinking about nothing, she was thinking about a cure, and the book had the cure. Each minute Draco's life ticked away. She needed the book and Snape wasn't going to stop her.  
  
She walked directly in front of him and puffed out her chest. Pulling her face in a threatening manner she stared into his dark eyes.  
  
'I will speak to whom I wish to, in whichever manner I choose to speak. Now give me that book.' She said pulling out her wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about that kinda cliffhanger. But... I'll update soon.  
  
Anyway please review.  
  
Urebriviel 


End file.
